


Sleeper Squad: Re-Directed

by eccentricflower



Series: Sleeper Squad [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Comic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Superheroes, Virtual Reality, though they don't think of it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricflower/pseuds/eccentricflower
Summary: The continuing adventures of the Sleeper Squad. In this episode, actors are taking on extremely long-running gigs ... possibly without their consent. There's a sleazy producer and his mysterious business partner. Also superheroes and aliens ... though not in the same place. Oh, and there's a page where our heroes are sheep. It's a long story.
Series: Sleeper Squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181483
Kudos: 1





	Sleeper Squad: Re-Directed

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THIS FIRST THAT'S WHY IT'S UP FRONT
> 
> This story is composed entirely of thirteen 1440x2880 images, and you'll need to get them to full size for maximum enjoyment and readability. Unfortunately, the width is too much for AO3's layout, and the images do get sized down. This may make the text unreadable for some people (me, for one). **If you right-click the image, you should get a View Image option that will (hopefully) allow you to zoom in to the image's full size.**
> 
> I apologize to the people trying to look at this story on a mobile device. I also apologize to the visually impaired; there's just too much to alt-text. (And the images are pretty vital to the action. This is basically a wordy comic book.)
> 
> This is an original work with original characters. It's labeled as by "Trilby" because that's the name I use in the original location these were posted. I named my main character Ruby Martinez BEFORE I learned from AO3 tags that there's apparently a character in a television show named that. No relation!
> 
> I don't recap, so if you're new to the Sleeper Squad, go start at the beginning of the series.
> 
> This story, which has both, illustrates the difference between "mind manipulation" and "mind control" the way I use the tags. Mind manipulation is subtly deluding you into thinking you took a job you didn't take. Mind control is snapping your fingers and saying "you're a sheep now."
> 
> It is my policy to tag all stories which contain sex while under some form of mental control as dubious consent, even if the participant probably would have done it willingly anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
